The whale, and the sea turtle (Oneshot) (First Fanfiction)
by Vadoria
Summary: The sea turtle, swims alone. in the immense ocean. That's what Kohaku Yaneda is like. a sea turtle who can't find the shore. on the other hand, Makoto Tachibana, is the whale who faces his worst fears over and over. but what happens when Kohaku finally breaks? He will be there, to help her find the way to the shore again. reminding her she's not alone. and maybe, he is her way out


Nothing was different for her that day. Just another day at Iwatobi Highschool. one that would probably be filled with intense lonely training at the pool. well, that, if she couldn't find a partner to keep her company. Rin was probably going to prefer to compete. and defeating Rin Matsuoka was an almost impossible and exhausting mission. She also knew the rest of the team was going to be training. once again, in the sea. The competition was close. and now she just hoped her friends would make it. Oh Sure they will she told herself. She didn't want to be an obstacle for any of them. So as she was still writing on her notepad waiting for the bell to ring, she ended up deciding she would train alone after classes, and maybe visit the team later on.

The black haired girl jumped up slightly as the bell rang. the final bell. causing her to come out of her own thoughts. She let a rather quiet smile show on her lips as she started picking everything on her table up, and putting them all inside her sporty bag. She noticed the Iwatobi team pass by. mostly because of Nagisa's loud, slightly childish voice. She was about to go after them, hoping to be able to hang out for them in the way to her training. but as she took the first step, a feminine voice interrupted her. in fact, a few feminine voices, whispering by the door of the classroom. **"Who does she thinks she is?"** she could hear as she kept walking, completely forgetting about the group she was trying to catch up with.** "She's so lonely she pretends they are her friends. I bet they pity her"** a red head said in a mocking tone, still whispering. Kohaku kept walking ignoring the comments, even though she could feel their eyes over her. She sped up her walking, passing by the team quickly. she arrived to the girl's locker room, and opened her locker using the right combination. she stared blankly at the open locker for a second thinking. What if they are right? she wandered with a frown. it was truth that Kohaku didn't have many friends. just the team, and of course Gou. but now she couldn't help to wander if they really wanted to be with her. why would they? everyone else seemed to ignore her anyway. Sighing, Kohaku changed into her full-body swimsuit. The young girl took a deep breath, and pulled her long shiny black hair inside her swimming cap, and let her purple goggles hang by her neck. The group, who had recognized Kohaku as she passed by, didn't even have time to say hello, since she completely ignored them. Nagisa guessed she was heading towards the locker rooms. He would have wanted to follow her. but obviously, boys weren't allowed there.** "What did we do?"** asked Makoto confusedly as he looked at his friends. Rei pushed his glasses up, and looked at Makoto slightly concerned.** "I don't know"** he said, trying to analyze if there was something to apologize for. Haru listened calmly. but still, he could also tell something was wrong with her.** "Someone should ask her. even if she's angry, we need to know why."** Haru simply said , not looking at his friends this time."I'll go talk to her. She will probably be in the pool" Makoto decided kindly, causing Nagisa to pout, since he didn't get a chance to speak first, Haru nodded, before turning around to walk away. He knew Makoto was most likely the best for that. Makoto was considered their most comprehensive member.** "We will tell Gou-chan you will be late!"** Nagisa shouted out as he bounded after his friends, with a happy grin on his expression. Makoto watched the small group leave for a second, and once they were outside, He went to change to his swimming shorts. supposing his friend was in the pool already.

And he was right. since Kohaku was now standing in a cubicle, to jump inside the water. but first, she set her yellow chronometer to compute her speed. She then gracefully jumped inside the cold water, splashing quite neatly as her body slowly sank underwater for a short period of seconds. as soon as her head came out the water for her to breath, she started to swim, butterfly stroke. meanwhile, she tried to forget about the unhappy thoughts that crossed her mind. I don't want them to pity me... She thought as she kept moving her arms in and out the water harmonically. soon enough, she touched the wall with her hand. raising her head from the water, Kohaku reached for the chronometer that was over the cubicle in front of her. just to stop it, and check her numbers. She could have done better. but she didn't mind this time. **"You did well, Kohaku"** a familiar voice said. Kohaku lifted her purple gaze softly, to see a pair of naked feet, standing there. She let herself look at the face of the tall, slightly tan,well built, boy who was kindly smiling down at her, tilting his head to the right in a friendly gesture. **"Makoto?**" Kohaku said, a bit surprised about his presence. **"Aren't you supposed to be training?"** she asked, lifting her goggles above her head to see him clearly. Makoto nodded. still smiling, and sat down in the edge of the pool. he let his feet touch the water**."I'm. but we all know something is wrong, you completely ignored us earlier today"** Makoto explained, letting curiosity reflect in his green eyes, as he watched Kohaku's reaction. even if she tried to hide it, Makoto would know. You could say it was his gift, to know when something wasn't going well. Kohaku averted her eyes quietly and separated her body from the wall slightly.**"Nothing is wrong**" She said softly, almost like an embarrassed child. Makoto could only smirk. he let his body slid inside the water. standing up in the water, he crossed his arms before speaking. a look full of worry could now be seen on his big eyes. **" You know we can help. What is it?" **Makoto asked smiling once again. Kohaku turned her head away from him, and just looked down at the water. **"Why are you always trying to help?" **She asked, almost in a whisper. still, avoiding his eyes. Makoto was now confused. He searched for her eyes with worry. **"What are we supposed to do? we are all friends, we are supposed to help" **The blondish brunette said softly. Kohaku paused, as she tried to stop her voice from breaking. always with her now watery eyes staring sadly at the water, and their two faces reflected. **" Are you sure you are not pitying me?" **She asked, with a shaky voice, as she finally looked back at Makoto. He frowned. worried and somehow annoyed. He looked at her watery eyes. **"Why would you believe that?" **He asked her in a caring tone. She paused for a moment, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. but finally, she could only clench her fists. she busted into tears. **"Nobody wants me near them!" **she shouted, as frustration hit her. She clenched her teeth as tears splashed in the transparent water, causing a sound, similar to the sound of the rain when it's about to end. The girl shut her eyes, causing more tears to fall across her slightly pink cheeks. Makoto, not knowing what else to do, pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. She was really surprised by his sudden actions. yet, such a gentle act, wasn't surprising on him. She buried her face onto his chest, still crying. Makoto looked at her, still embracing her protectively. it was actually the first time she cried in from of him, or any of his friends. and so far, he had to admit he found it to be cute, yet really heartbreaking. He wandered what could have made her be so vulnerable so suddenly. sighing, Makoto tightly held her. Her weeping slowly quieted down. **"Sorry" **she said softly. with her face still buried on his warm chest. He smiled gently. **" It's alright. You don't need to say that. I'm here for you" **Makoto said softly making sure she would hear his words, and rubbed her back with his hand. She looked up at him. her last tears made their way down her cheeks. He smiled, kindly as always. using his hand, Makoto removed the tears from her face. A curious look could be seen in her purple orbs. unconsciously, she nuzzled Makoto's hand gently. He smirked as he looked down at her now thankful eyes. He paused for a split of second before speaking. **"I want you near me, Kohaku" **Makoto said softly. Kohaku blinked her eyes in surprise. but then she smiled again. **"Thank you." **He could hear her whisper as she buried her face on his shoulder for a second. Kohaku really was thankful. And her worries slowly faded away. because she knew that Makoto would be there for her. And the whole team, of course. but especially him. Makoto Tachibana. And that's when she promised herself, to be there for him until the very end.


End file.
